memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Terok Nor (mirror)
For the primary universe counterpart, see Terok Nor and Deep Space 9. |factype=space station |affiliation=Klingon-Cardassian Alliance (2346-2372), Terran Rebellion (2372-2377), Terran Empire (25th century) |location=in orbit of |constructed=2346 |status=Destroyed (2377) |altimage= }} In the mirror universe, Terok Nor was a space station which was the centre of control for the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the sector. The station orbited and processed uridium from the planet using slave labor, its commanding officer was Intendant . ( }}) History In 2370, the station was the command post for Alliance authority throughout the Bajor sector, under the command of Intendant . The station also served as a processing center for uridium ore mined from Bajor; the processing facilities were manned by Terran slaves. ( }}) In 2371, Terran Rebellion led by Miles "Smiley" O'Brien and Commander Benjamin Sisko of the primary universe, conducted an operation to retrieve Professor Jennifer Sisko from the station. Using Rom as a double agent to get aboard the station, the rebels plan was subsequently found out by Intendant Kira, who had Rom tortured and executed. Commander Sisko was forced to use his knowledge of Deep Space 9 to activate Terok Nor's self destruct sequence in order to secure the rebels' escape from the station. Sisko sent Kira the necessary codes to deactivate the self destruct after the rebels' safe departure. ( }}) While the of another reality was traveling between universes in 2371, it discovered Terok Nor and was fired upon by a fleet of birds-of-prey and Galor class warships before escaping to a different reality. (DS9 comic: "The Looking Glass War") In 2372, the Terran Rebellion wrestled control of the space station away from the Alliance. The Alliance, determined to recapture the station, sent a fleet of ships under Regent Worf to fight the rebels. By the time they arrived, the rebels had completed the , which was based on schematics for the stolen from the primary universe. The Alliance fleet was defeated and Terok Nor remained a base of operations for the Terran Rebellion for the next five years. ( ; ST - Mirror Universe novel: Rise Like Lions) After Regent Worf was captured by the rebels in 2375, he was taken to Terok Nor. However, he was soon transported to a more secure facility in the . ( ; DS9 - Mirror Universe novel: Saturn's Children; ST - Mirror Universe novel: Rise Like Lions) In January 2377, Klag and Akellen Macet wanted to attack Terok Nor, although Intendant Kira thought that their casualties would be too high. She also feared that an attack on Terok Nor would mean the Rebellion would attack Bajor. (DS9 novel: Warpath) Shortly afterwards, the station was contacted by Deep Space 9, who explained to them about Iliana Ghemor but were interrupted when Keiko Ishikawa detected twelve Klingon ships including the . As Deep Space 9 was losing their connection, put the station on red alert and ordered weapons locked on both the fleet and Ashalla. (DS9 novels: Fearful Symmetry, The Soul Key) In 2377, there were approximately 700 rebels aboard Terok Nor. By that time, Smiley and were the only people left on the station who had any direct experience with individuals from the primary universe. (DS9 novel: The Soul Key) Following an attack by the Cardassian Ninth Order several weeks later, Terok Nor was destroyed. The rebels suffered hundreds of casualties including Luther Sloan, were killed in the process. (ST - Mirror Universe novel: Rise Like Lions) Appendices Connections Category:Space stations Category:Mirror universe Category:Alliance stations Category:Nor class space stations Category:Klingon-Cardassian Alliance